


Birthday Surprise

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: ShiSaku [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Its Shisui birthday today, so I did very quick little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Sakura has a surprise for Shisui.*19th October is Shisui birthday*





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes forgive me.

It was late evening when Shisui arrived home from his mission, he never felt so tired and just wanted to sleep for the next few days, but seeing his wife and daughter was most important he wanted to do right now, but given the time of night, he knew Kagumi would be fast sleep now.  
  
Stepping through the front door, he was greeted by his beautiful pink hair wife.  
  
"I'm home" he called, as his body began to relax.  
  
"Welcome home Darling" Sakura greeted her husband.  
  
Taking his hand in her, she lead him through the house till they reached their bedroom and deposited him on the bed for the moment, while she went into the bathroom and started to run the water.  
  
While the bath was filling up, Sakura walked back to her husband and began to take his clothes off, allowing her to check him for injuries and healing them, if there were any.  
  
"Go relax in the bath and I'll bring you some food" she told him, went quickly went back into the bathroom, to turn the water off before heading to the kitchen.  
  
Shisui did as his wife told him and slipped into the bath, feeling the hot water sooth his arching body.  
  
He closed his eyes as he could fully relax and dropped off in a light sleep. He was only awoken when Sakura knocked on the door.  
  
"Darling, are you okay, you've been in there for over an hour" she told him, opening the door.  
  
"Ah, that explains why the water cold now" he answered, as he pushed himself out of the bath and into fluffy towel that Sakura held open for him.  
  
"I'm so glad we brought these towels" he muttered, as Sakura began to dry him, it was something special between the two of them, when either one came back late from a mission.  
  
Once Shisui was dried and was in his night clothes, he began to eat the food as he watched his wife, go through her nightly routine.  
  
By the time Sakura was in bed, it was after midnight and Shisui was more than ready to do sleep.  
  
"Well given that it now after midnight, Happy Birthday Shisui" she told her husband, giving him a kiss as she handed over a little box.  
  
Shisui eyed her warily but also couldn't hide his excitement as he took the box and pulled the lid off.  
  
There in the box was a little note that said, 'I O U one present, check back in 8 months'. He stared at it for a few moment before lifting it up and notice two pink lines under it.  
  
His eyes shot to her, noticing the beaming smiling she was giving him.  
  
"Best birthday surprise ever" he smiled at her, pulling her into his arms and kissed her properly.  
  
"I'm glad but it's time to sleep, especially as Kagumi will probably be up at the crack of dawn, to wish you a happy birthday" she chuckled, as she heard him groan knowing what his daughter was like.  
  
"It's my birthday, I should be able to sleep in" he pouted  
  
"And we can just sandwich her between us, and get her to go back to sleep" she told him.  
  
"I'm glad I have a smart wife" he laughed.  
  
He pulled her back against his chest, so his hands rested on her still flat stomach, knowing that their next child was resting there.  
  
"Happy birthday darling" she said again, while resting her hands on his, protecting their new child.  
  
"Definitely the best birthday so far" he confirmed quietly, just as they both drifted off to sleep.  



End file.
